Happy Birthday, Kate?
by agirlandherfeels
Summary: The story begins on Kate's birthday in 2014 and follows our group through the next 18 months. Mainly deals with Caskett but has glimpses of Esplanie and Kevin & Jenny Ryan. Please R&R.
1. Monday, November 17, 2014

**Monday, November 17, 2014.**

Kate and the boys have just closed a tough case, and Captain Gates has ordered that they take 48 hours off to rest after they finish their paperwork. Around 5:00 that afternoon, Kate looks up to find that Ryan and Espo are nowhere to be found. _Figures. Leaving me to do the paperwork._ She notices she has an email from Rick—who had a meeting with his publisher during the day but is taking her out to dinner this evening to celebrate her birthday—and reads it before returning to her paperwork.

_My Dear Kate,_

_I love you so much, and I can't wait to celebrate your birthday with you tonight…if you know what I mean. ;-) ;-)_

_Always,_

_Rick_

Kate can't help but roll her eyes at the not one, but two winky faces. Of course she knows what he means.

By 6:00 she is finished with her paperwork, has grabbed her things, and is on her way to the elevator. She sends Rick a quick text message, letting him know she is on her way.

* * *

Kate opens the door to find the loft completely dark, except for a light coming from Rick's study. As she switches on the kitchen light, Castle emerges from the study, greeting her with a kiss.

"How was your day? I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It was fine. We closed the case." She leans into his embrace and kisses him again. "How was your meeting?"

Rick growls. "Let's not talk about that right now."

"That good, huh? Well, let me go get changed, and we can head out."

"Need any help?" Rick wiggles his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes. "Not if we want to make our reservations."

"We've got plenty of time."

As much as she wants to make love to her new husband, Kate knows they will be late for dinner. "Castle!"

"What? I called and pushed the reservation back 30 minutes when I got your text. We've got time." With that, he follows Kate into the bedroom they have shared—as husband and wife—for only 8 weeks.

* * *

They make it to the restaurant with 10 minutes to spare and are led to the private dining area in the back. Rick holds back and lets Kate enter the room first.

"SURPRISE!" Kate is stunned to not only see Martha, Alexis, and her father, but also Ryan, Jenny, Espo, and Lanie are joining Rick and her for dinner.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate! Obviously." Lanie rolls her eyes at her best friend.

Kate makes her way around the table, thanking everyone for coming.

"So this is why you two left me to handle all the paperwork this afternoon," she teases Ryan and Espo.

"Well, part of the reason," says Ryan.

"What's the other part?" Kate asks with some trepidation in her voice.

"We just hate paperwork." Esposito deadpans. He dodges a playful smack from Beckett, only to receive one from Lanie—for which Lanie earns a high-5 from Kate.

After dinner, for which Rick insists on paying, the group makes their way outside. Jenny and Ryan say goodnight and leave to pick up their 10-month-old son, Jack, from the babysitter.

"I just hate to leave, but I'm sure my son has some more, _ehem,_ _private_, celebrating in mind for tonight. I'll see the two of you tomorrow night." Martha hugs a blushing Kate and tells her happy birthday once more. With that she is off into the night.

Alexis hugs Kate, telling her happy birthday, and the two agree to go shopping the next afternoon. Alexis needs a new outfit for a concert she and her new boyfriend are going to the following weekend.

Lanie and Esposito both tell Kate happy birthday and leave—together—a fact that does not go unnoticed by Rick and Kate. Kate makes a mental note to call Lanie the next day.

"Happy Birthday, Katie," Jim Beckett tells his daughter as he pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you could make it."

"Me, too. You two take care of each other. I'll see you next weekend."

"Bye, Dad."

Rick pulls Kate to his chest and kisses her. "Happy Birthday. Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did. Thank you for planning this." She hugs him closer.

"Always."

The valet brings their car, and Rick opens the door for Kate, closing it once she is safely inside.

* * *

They are five minutes from the loft. Their light has just turned green when Kate hears the worst sound she's ever heard in her life—screeching tires, squealing brakes—and braces herself for the impact. The next thing she knows, their car is facing the opposite direction on the opposite side of the street and smoking. She looks over at Rick, and he is unconscious.

Kate immediately undoes her seatbelt and reaches over to feel for his pulse. It's weak, but it's there. She gets out of the car and calls 9-1-1. They tell her help is already on its way, so she hangs up the phone and calls Alexis.

"Hello."

"Alexis?"

"Kate! What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident. Call your Grams, and meet us at the hospital. The ambulances are pulling up now. That's really all I can tell you."

"How bad is it?"

"I…I don't know."

"Okay. I'll call you back when I get there. I love you. Tell my dad I love him, too."

"I will. I love you, Alexis."

As Kate hangs up an EMT is hurrying towards her.

"Ma'am are you hurt?"

"Beckett. Detective Kate Beckett of the 12th Precinct. I…I'm fine. Please, help my husband. He's unconscious, and his pulse is very weak."

* * *

It seems to take forever, but they finally get Rick out of the car and loaded into the ambulance. Kate rides in the back with Rick and one of the EMTs. She leans down next to Rick's ear and whispers, "You do not get to leave me. I love you. Alexis loves you. You do not get to die on me...on us."

When the ambulance is pulling up to the hospital, Kate's phone begins to ring. It's Alexis. "Hey, Alexis. We just got to the hospital. Where are you?"

"We're in the ER waiting room."

"Okay. I'll come find you."

When Kate walks around the corner, she is shocked to once again see her whole family waiting—Martha, Alexis, Jim, Lanie, Espo, and Ryan are all there. Jenny stayed home with Jack only because Ryan promised to call her as soon as there is any news.

"Ma'am?" Kate doesn't pay any attention to the nurse. She is focused on getting to her family.

Martha is the first to reach Kate, with Alexis close behind. "What happened?"

"I…I'm not sure. We were almost home, and I heard this awful noise…I knew what was coming, but there was nothing we could do. And then, the next thing I remember is Rick being passed out, checking for a pulse, and calling Alexis."

"Kate, honey, you need to come with me."

"What? Lanie, I'm not going anywhere!" Kate almost shouts at her best friend.

"Honey, you're bleeding. I think that's what that nurse was trying to tell you earlier. Come on, let's get you checked out."

Kate lifts her hand to her forehead, and it comes away bloody. She resigns to leaving her group for a few minutes. "Oh…okay."

"We'll all wait for you right here," Martha reassures Kate.

Lanie and Kate walk back to the nurse who had approached Kate earlier. The woman leads them to a room, and gives Kate a gown. "You need to change into the gown. The nurse practitioner will be in to check on you in a few minutes."

No sooner does she leave the room and Kate gets changed, than the nurse practitioner enters the room. She cleans and inspects Kate's wound and determines that she does not need stitches. She bandages the wound and says, "It's not a bad cut. You're lucky. It could've been much worse."

"We'll see." Kate isn't concerned with herself at all. She is much more concerned with Rick. "How's my husband?"

"I haven't heard anything. I'll have a nurse go check while you're getting your scans done."

"Seriously? It's just a little cut. I'm fine."

"We need to make sure that it is just a little cut. Someone from radiology will pick you up in a few minutes to have a CT scan and an MRI. I'll go check on your husband."

Kate looks at Lanie. She can't believe the dramatic turn their night has taken. "Why tonight, Lanie? Why tonight?"

"I don't know, girl, but don't get too worked up yet. I'm sure everything will be fine." Lanie was worried about her friend. What if everything isn't okay with Rick? Can Kate survive losing someone else important to her?

* * *

Soon after Kate is brought back to her room in the ER, the nurse practitioner returns. "Good news, Kate. It _is_ just a little cut. Your scans look fine. You can go back and wait with your family."

"What about Rick?"

The nurse practitioner looks from Kate to Lanie and back. "Your husband is in surgery. I believe there was some brain swelling. That's all I know right now. Someone treating him should be out to give your family an update soon." She shook Kate and Lanie's hands and left the room.

Kate won't make eye contact with Lanie. She won't even turn her head in her friend's direction.

"Kate?"

"Lanie…I can't lose him." She turns to look at Lanie with tears streaming down her face.

Lanie gets up from her chair and wraps Kate in a hug, rubbing her back to help calm her down. "Shh, Kate. You'll be okay. Let's go back out there with Martha and Alexis and everybody, okay?" She wipes the tears from Kate's face.

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

It seems to Kate as though she and Lanie have been back with their friends and family for a ridiculous amount of time before they hear someone say, "Beckett family?"

* * *

**A/N: I know that technically it would be Castle family. It is explained at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	2. The Following Days

**A/N: Sorry about any confusion in the last chapter. The last line was actually supposed to be part of this chapter, so it gets cleared up at the beginning of this chapter.**

* * *

_It seems to Kate as though she and Lanie have been back with their friends and family for a ridiculous amount of time before they hear someone say, "Beckett family?"_

* * *

"Here." Kate had given the doctors her maiden name, so as to not draw unnecessary attention.

The doctor walks up to the group, and Kate, Martha, and Alexis step forward.

"I'm his wife. How's is he?"

"When your husband was brought in there was some slight brain swelling that we will continue to monitor, but it doesn't look as if it will require surgery. His left radius and left femur were broken, the femur in two places, so we took him into surgery to set the breaks and secure them with metal plates and screws. While he was on the table, he suffered a stroke and crashed on the table, but we were able to bring him back. He's in recovery right now, and, then, he will be moved to Intensive Care. He'll be medicated and in an induced coma for a few days. Then, we'll lessen the medication and see how he responds. He is breathing on his own, but the next 24 hours will be critical. Even after that, his recovery process remains to be seen. Time will tell."

Kate can't speak. Alexis wraps her arms around Kate, and Martha envelopes them both.

Jim steps forward. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Someone will be out to get you when he is moved to ICU. Only two people may visit him at a time, but you can move to the ICU waiting area." He nods and leaves.

* * *

Kate and Alexis enter Rick's room in the ICU hand in hand. Kate approaches Rick's bed and grasps his right hand with her free one. She kneels down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispers, "You're doing so good, Rick. Don't give up. We need you. I love you." She steps back and allows Alexis to give her dad a kiss on the cheek, as well, and tell him she loves him.

Alexis stays in the room for only about five minutes, as visitation lasts only fifteen minutes each hour. She offers to leave so that Martha will have time to visit.

When Martha enters the room, she, too, presses a kiss to Rick's cheek and tells him she loves him. She also tells him that he needs to rest for a little bit, but then, he needs to wake up and be with Kate and Alexis – that they need him. When she stands up, there are tears running down her cheeks. Kate stands from the chair beside Rick's bed and pulls her mother-in-law into a hug. They stand there for the remainder of visitation, crying.

* * *

The next 24 hours are touch and go. Rick crashes for a second time, but, once again, they are able to bring him back. Kate spends her entire 48 hours off either in the ICU waiting room or Rick's room. Her friends bring her food, but she barely touches it.

She also calls Captain Gates from the waiting room on the second day.

"Gates."

"Sir, this is Detective Beckett."

"Detective Beckett, how is Mister Castle doing?"

"It's still touch-and-go, Sir, but he's been pretty stable for the last several hours." She pauses. "I'm going to need to take some time off, if that's alright."

"That's fine. How much time are you thinking?"

"I don't know, Sir. At least a week but maybe longer"

"Okay. Take as much time as you need. I know you have quite a bit built up. Keep me informed, Detective. Bye."

"Yes, Sir. Bye."

* * *

On the third day, the doctor orders the nurses to reduce Rick's medication. He wants to give Rick a chance to wake up. He also allows Kate to stay at Rick's bedside while they are waiting, despite the typical visitation rules of the ICU.

About 45 minutes after the medication is reduced, Kate notices Rick's right hand move a little bit. She stands up, places her hand in his, and presses a soft kiss to Rick's lips. "Rick? Open your eyes for me. Please?"

It takes a minute, but slowly Rick opens his eyes to look at Kate. She presses the call button on Rick's bed, not wanting to leave his side to get a nurse. "Is everything alright, Miss Beckett?"

"He's awake!"

"Okay, someone will be right in."

"What…What happened?" Rick's voice is raspy from sleep and disuse.

"We were in a car accident, Rick." She debates whether or not to go on but remembers their promise to be more open with each other. "We were almost home from the restaurant when another car ran a red light and t-boned us on your side of the car. The driver was drunk and stumbled away without a scratch. I just got a little cut on my forehead." She gestures to her bandage with her free hand. "You, on the other hand. There was some brain swelling, a stroke, and your left radius and femur were broken. You've got eight screws and a metal plate in your leg and four screws and a metal plate in your forearm. The doctor has had you medicated for the last two days to give you some time to heal."

Even in his drug-induced haze, Rick can tell just how worried Kate has been. "Come here." He pulls her hand towards him, and she leans down closer to his face. As she presses another kiss gently to his lips, the doctor enters the room. Kate stands up to look at the doctor, not letting go of Rick's hand.

"You've had us all pretty worried, Mr. Castle."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Even laid up in bed, two days out of surgery and just out of a medically induced coma, Rick is trying to crack jokes. Kate can't help but roll her eyes.

"Let's see how you're doing." The doctor has Rick squeeze his fingers with both of his hands and press his feet to the doctor's hands one at a time. "Mr. Castle, has your wife explained to you what you've been through?"

"I think we went through it all briefly." He looks at Kate for confirmation, and she nods her head in agreement.

"Very well. It looks as though the stroke was not quite as bad as we had anticipated. Your speech and vision appear unaffected. There is a slight weakness in your left hand, but nothing unusual considering the break in your radius. However, I think there may be something else going on, so I'm going to send you for an MRI of your spine. There were significant deficiencies with both of your legs. I'll know more once we get that scan back. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Okay. Someone will be in soon to take you for that MRI." When the doctor leaves the room, Rick looks dejected; Kate is just confused – and worried. She's never heard of a stroke only affecting the lower body, with little to no effect on the upper body.

"Kate?" She can hear the worry in his voice and looks him in the eye. "They didn't move at all, did they?"

Kate marvels at the fact that she, not his doctor, is the one who has to tell her husband—who is stuck lying flat on his back, recovering from surgery—that no, his legs didn't move. "I think the right one moved a little, but no, neither one moved significantly."

He looks defeated, but doesn't say anything. Kate moves over to hold his hand and look him in the eye. "It could be nothing. It could still be from where they had you asleep."

"Kate, the doctor wouldn't have sounded like that if he thought that was all it is." He can see the worry Kate is trying to hide from him flash across her face. "But…we'll find out soon enough."

"I love you, Rick." She presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Always."

* * *

It is the next afternoon before the doctor returns, bringing with him the results of Rick's MRI and a neurosurgeon. "Mr. Castle, this is Doctor Thompson. He is the head Neurosurgeon at the hospital and one of the best in the country."

"Hello." Kate and Rick are both leery of the neurosurgeon's presence in the room.

"Hello, Mr. Castle. If you look here at your L-1 vertebrae, you see this dark spot?" He gestured to a spot low on the scan.

"Yes."

"The force of the crash has caused your vertebrae to compress your spinal cord, resulting in the lack of mobility you have been experiencing in your lower body. Looking at the scans, the cord appears to be bruised, not severed. It is my opinion that the lack of mobility will be temporary and will not require surgery; however, you should be prepared for a long recovery period."

"How long are we talking about here?"

"No less than six to eight months. Possibly as long as two years."

"But I will walk again?"

"I believe so."

"That's good enough for me. How long until I get out of here?"

"Mr. Castle, we don't want to rush things. It will be at least three or four more days, and then, we'll need to give your femur plenty of time to heal before we think about beginning physical therapy—not before the first of the year."

"Okay." Castle sank farther into his pillow.

"Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and left.

* * *

The days drag on. Martha and Alexis spend every spare minute at the hospital with Kate. Rick is moved from the ICU to a regular room the day after the visit from the neurosurgeon, so the three women spend the majority of their time in Rick's room. Jim Beckett comes by everyday at lunch to sit with Rick so Kate will go get some food. Lanie, Espo, and Ryan stop by every evening after work. Captain Gates even puts in an appearance the day Rick is moved to his new room. Finally, ten days after being admitted to the hospital—on Thanksgiving Day, no less—Rick returns home to the loft.


	3. Wednesday, April 1, 2015

_"The force of the crash has caused your vertebrae to compress your spinal cord, resulting in the lack of mobility you have been experiencing in your lower body. Looking at the scans, the cord appears to be bruised, not severed. It is my opinion that the lack of mobility will be temporary and will not require surgery; however, you should be prepared for a long recovery period."_

_"How long are we talking about here?"_

_"No less than six to eight months. Possibly as long as two years."_

_"But I will walk again?"_

_"I believe so."_

_"That's good enough for me. How long until I get out of here?"_

_"Mr. Castle, we don't want to rush things. It will be at least three or four more days, and then, we'll need to give your femur plenty of time to heal before we think about beginning physical therapy—not before the first of the year."_

_"Okay." Castle sank farther into his pillow._

_"Thank you, Doctor."_

_The doctor nodded and left._

* * *

**Wednesday, April 1, 2015.**

It has been just over four months since Rick and Kate's accident. Rick began physical therapy at the end of January, after giving his broken bones time to heal. The strength is slowly coming back to his upper body, but he has not regained function in his legs yet. He still relies on a wheelchair to get around.

Rick rolls out of the bedroom at 10 a.m., surprised to find Kate sitting on the couch in her pajamas. Kate returned to work on the eighth of December but made sure she had today off to celebrate Rick's birthday.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" Kate rolls her eyes. She loves that, although—naturally—he has had his bad days, Rick has kept his sense of humor throughout this whole process.

"I mean what are you doing here now?"

"I wanted to spend the day with you—celebrate your birthday." She gets up from the couch and walks towards their kitchen. "Come here."

Rick follows behind her, stopping when he enters the kitchen and smells something baking. "What are you making?"

"Well, I'm trying to make you a cake." Kate scrunches up her nose in the adorable way he loves. "We'll see how it comes out. I used one of my mom's old recipes, but I've never actually made it before. Not by myself. Hopefully it tastes alright." The timer goes off, and Kate removes the pan from the oven. The smell of chocolate cake fills the apartment. "Now, I just have to let it cool and put the icing on it."

"I know what we can do while you wait." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. Luckily for them, there was one part of his lower body that had not been affected by the car accident, and his doctor had cleared him for sexual activity soon after he began physical therapy.

"Really? What's that?"

"Come here." She walks over to him, and he pulls her down to sit on his lap. He presses a firm kiss to her lips and rolls them toward the bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, there is a knock on the front door. "Don't get up."

"I have to. I'm expecting something." Kate gets out of bed and quickly puts her leggings and oversized t-shirt back on before rushing out of the room. "I'll be right back."

Kate opens the door to find Lanie waiting with a bag of food from Rick's favorite restaurant. She takes the food and gives Lanie some money. "Thanks so much, Lanie. I owe you."

"No problem, Girl. Go have fun with your man. I'll see you later."

Kate sets the food out on the coffee table and ices the cake before going to get Rick. "Lunch is ready, Castle. I've got it set up in the living room."

Kate and Rick enjoy their Italian food on the couch, and spend the rest of the afternoon watching a marathon of bad science fiction movies on TV.

* * *

Around 6 o'clock, there is a knock on the front door. Kate answers it and welcomes Espo and Lanie into the apartment. In the months since Rick and Kate's accident, Esposito and Lanie's relationship has become very serious. Just the other day he asked Kate for proposal advice. He hasn't asked her yet, but Kate knows it's coming soon. Lanie has no idea.

"Hey, bro! Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Espo."

"Happy birthday, Castle."

"Thanks, Lanie."

Martha is the next to arrive, followed by Alexis and, then Jim Beckett.

Soon after, Kevin and Jenny Ryan arrive with Baby Jack, who is now 15 months old. Kate watches as Jack runs right past her and makes a beeline for his Uncle Rick. "Wide! Wide!"

"You wanna ride, Jack?" Jack jumps up and down with excitement and claps his hands as Rick lifts the toddler onto his lap. "Okay, Buddy, hold on!"

Jack wraps his hands around the armrests of the wheelchair as Rick rolls them around the apartment. "Weeee!"  
"You having fun?"

The little boy shakes his head up and down.

"Alright!" He rides the little boy around for a little bit longer. "Okay, hop down. We'll go for another ride later, okay?"

"Oh-Tay."

"You don't have to do that every time he asks. You know that, right?"

"I know, Jenny, but it's good for both of us. It strengthens my arms, and he has so much fun."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

The group enjoyed their dinner of cheeseburgers, french fries, and macaroni and cheese—all of which Rick had requested. For dessert they ate the cake that Kate had baked, which turned out fabulous. She said it didn't taste like her mother's had, but everyone agreed it was one of the best chocolate cakes they had ever tasted. Jack sat in a highchair between his parents during dinner but insisted upon sitting on Kate's lap to eat cake.

Shortly after they were done eating cake, the Ryan's left the loft. It was past Jack's bedtime, and he was getting fussy. Jim Beckett was next to leave, followed by Alexis, who was busy preparing for a big exam.

Before leaving, Lanie excused herself to the restroom, and Espo took Kate aside. "Sunday."

"What?"

"Sunday's the day. I'm gonna ask her. We both have the day off, and we're having a picnic in the park."

"She'll love it, Espo." They rejoined Rick and Martha as Lanie came back around the corner.

"Ready, Chica?"

"Yeah, ready when you are."

Martha leaves soon after Espo and Lanie, having an acting class to teach the following morning.

After doing some cleanup in the kitchen, Kate and Rick retire to their bedroom for the night.

Kate wants to talk to her husband, but isn't sure where to start. So she says, "I was doing some thinking tonight, Babe."

"Oh! Is that what that was?" Rick jokes.

She rolls her eyes, but gives him 'the look,' too.

"Sorry. What about?"

"Do you think you might want more kids?" she blurts out.

He is kind of shocked by the topic. "I mean, I haven't really thought about it, but, yeah. I mean, someday. Whenever your ready."

Kate feels relief flood her body, and she relaxes. "What would you say if I said 'I think I'm ready'…to start trying, anyway?"

Rick pulls Kate's body to him, pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulls away with a huge smile on his face. "I'd say, 'What brought this on tonight? And 'let's get started'."

Kate leaned into Rick for another kiss and says, "I've always known that you are an excellent father to Alexis, but watching you with Jack tonight made me realize how badly I want to have a baby with you – to raise a child with you. And, as for part two? I agree."


	4. Friday, September 18, 2015

_"Do you think you might want more kids?" she blurts out._

_He is kind of shocked by the topic. "I mean, I haven't really thought about it, but, yeah. I mean, someday. Whenever your ready."_

_Kate feels relief flood her body, and she relaxes. "What would you say if I said 'I think I'm ready'…to start trying, anyway?"_

_Rick pulls Kate's body to him, pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulls away with a huge smile on his face. "I'd say, 'What brought this on tonight? And 'let's get started'."_

_Kate leaned into Rick for another kiss and says, "I've always known that you are an excellent father to Alexis, but watching you with Jack tonight made me realize how badly I want to have a baby with you – to raise a child with you. And, as for part two? I agree."_

* * *

**Friday, September 18, 2015**

* * *

Since their discussion on Rick's birthday, Kate and Rick have actively been trying to get pregnant. She stopped taking her birth control and is currently waiting to see if two pink lines are going to appear on her latest home pregnancy test. This is the first one she has taken without Rick at the apartment for moral support – he's at physical therapy.

* * *

"Lanie, I've got an idea."

"Imagine that." Lanie can't help but give her best friend's husband a hard time. She's been doing it the whole time she has known him—since before he was her best friend's boyfriend.

"No, it's a good one!"

"What is it, Castle?"

"It's for Kate's birthday. I mean..You know what happened last year, so I want this year to be nothing but positive."

Lanie knows how much it hurts Castle that the wreck that put him in a wheelchair happened on Kate's birthday. He doesn't talk about it a lot, but he has opened up to Javier a couple of time. Naturally, Javi talked to his fiancée about it. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Over the past few months, Kate has watched Rick get his hopes up while they are waiting for the test results. For the past four months, she has watched him try to hide his disappointment when each test has been negative. She doesn't want to make him go through that for a fifth time if she doesn't have to.

Rick is making great progress in therapy. He has regained feeling in his legs and no longer uses a wheelchair to get around the apartment, instead utilizing a walker. When he leaves the apartment, however—unless he is _only_ going to therapy—he still uses the chair. He has returned to the precinct only a couple of times since the accident but is itching to be back there permanently.

Kate has accompanied Rick to therapy a couple of times but Rick has insisted that she not miss any more work because of him, so Martha or Alexis usually go with him. Today, both Martha and Alexis were busy, however, and Kate was at work. Lanie had the day off, so she volunteered to drive him. They should be getting back pretty soon, so she needs to hurry.

* * *

Lanie pulls into the garage under Rick and Kate's building. She parks the car and gets out to help Rick up to the loft. While they are walking to the elevator, Rick asks Lanie again, "Promise you won't say anything to Kate? I want to surprise her."

"Don't worry, Writer Boy. I'm not going to do anything to mess up your plan. I'll talk to Javi, and we'll work with Ryan and Captain Gates to figure out the details. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks, Lanie. For everything." He looks at his wife's best girlfriend. "I know she's talked to you a lot, especially since the accident. She's always happier and more relaxed when she gets home, so…thanks."

"I'd do just about anything for that girl, and you know it. Let's get you back upstairs. Kate should be getting back pretty soon."

* * *

The timer on Kate's phone goes off, and she stands up to walk into the bathroom. As Kate reaches the counter, her body tenses up, and she closes her eyes and says a silent prayer. She opens her eyes to look at the test, releases the breath she didn't know she was holding, and feels the tears start flowing down her cheeks.

Two pink lines.

It's positive.

She runs to the kitchen and grabs a Ziploc bag and, then, back to the bathroom. She puts the pregnancy test inside the Ziploc bag and searches the apartment for some wrapping paper or a bag. Kate finds the perfect bag in one of the upstairs closets. It has cute cartoon foxes on it, and she thinks it is properly "baby-ish" without giving away what's inside.

As she makes her way back to the bedroom, Kate turns off every light in the apartment, so Rick won't know she is home when he gets back. While she is fluffing up the tissue paper in the bag, she hears Rick's key in the door.

"Thanks, again, Lanie. I've got it from here."

"No problem, Castle."

Kate hears the door shut and lock before she leaves the bedroom.

"Babe?"

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"I finished my paperwork early and didn't have a new case, so Gates went ahead and sent me home. I haven't been here long." She waits for Rick to reach her side and greets him with a kiss. "Go sit on the couch. I've got something for you. I'll be right back."

"Will you be coming back in less clothing? 'Cause if so, I can come help you." He wiggles his eyebrows at her, and Kate rolls her eyes. She can't help but smile, though.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I will be wearing this same outfit when I come back."

Kate disappears into the bedroom, calling out to him, "Maybe later, though. We'll see." Kate moves slowly to allow Rick plenty of time to get situated on the couch.

"Ready, Castle?"

"Always."

Kate walks out of the bedroom with the bag behind her back. "Close your eyes."

"Ooh…kinky."

"Babe, please?" Rick closes his eyes and feels Kate sit down beside him and rest something very light on his lap. "Okay, open your eyes."

"What is it?"

"You have to open it, silly." Kate rolls her eyes again.

Rick pulls out the top piece of tissue paper and peers into the bag. The test is still covered, and he pulls out another piece, revealing the top of the Ziploc bag. He reaches in and pulls the bag out. The bottom of the bag has tissue paper taped over it, so he pulls a piece off of one side.

Rick thinks he knows what he is seeing, but he needs confirmation. "Does this mean…?" He looks at Kate and can see the tears welling in her eyes. She nods her head, and he pulls her to him, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Without putting much distance between them, Rick whispers, "I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too, Rick."

She feels him place his right hand lightly on her stomach as he says, "I love you, too, Little One. Always."


	5. Tuesday, November, 17, 2015

_"Does this mean…?" He looks at Kate and can see the tears welling in her eyes. She nods her head, and he pulls her to him, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Without putting much distance between them, Rick whispers, "I love you, Kate."_

_"I love you, too, Rick."_

_She feels him place his right hand lightly on her stomach as he says, "I love you, too, Little One. Always."_

* * *

**Tuesday, November, 17, 2015.**

Kate is sitting at her desk at the 12th precinct, lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, Chica?" She almost doesn't hear Esposito and does miss the look he gives Ryan.

"What?"

"You've just been staring at that chair for the last 15 minutes. Thought you might wanna talk."

Kate's eyes focus on the chair—Castle's empty chair—she really wishes he was with her today. Then, she looks at Esposito. "I'm fine, Javi. Really. Just trying to figure out who could have wanted our vic dead."

Esposito drops the subject and returns to his desk. He knows there is more to Kate's story than she is letting on but doesn't want to push her too far. He wants her to be in a good mood when Castle's plan goes into action later.

At noon, they still have no viable leads, and it is Esposito's turn to go on a food run. "I'll be back."

A short time later, Ryan gets a text from Esposito. _We good?_

_Yeah..B at desk._ _looking at murder board_.

_keep her busy and out of break room_

_K_

Ryan approaches Beckett and stands on her left, opposite the break room. "Any ideas?"

Beckett looks at Ryan, processing what he asked her. "No. I can't figure out why anyone would want this guy dead. He didn't have any enemies."

Ryan looks up and sees Esposito wheeling Castle into the break room, followed by Lanie. Esposito leaves the room and gives Ryan a thumbs up. As Ryan returns to his desk, Esposito rounds the corner and calls to Ryan and Beckett. "Food's here. It'll be in the break room."

"Thanks, Espo. Be right there," Beckett calls.

Ryan makes his way over to the break room first, and Beckett enters the room soon after. "Hey, Lanie. Nothing new in the morgue?"

"Nah. I just had to take a break. Figured I'd have lunch with you guys today. Oh! Someone asked me to give you this." She hands Beckett a folded up piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I'm just the delivery girl."

Kate unfolds the paper and finds a curious note scrawled on it.

_My Darling Kate,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm so glad that I was able to spend it with you. I can't wait until you see your present._

_Love,_

_Rick_

"Lanie, where did you get this?"

"I gave it to her." Rick rolls his chair out from behind the soda machine, and Kate's breath catches in her throat. She didn't expect to see him at the precinct today.

"Castle?! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you spend your birthday at work without me again."

Kate walks to her husband and plants a kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I love my present."

"That's not your present. Just wait. Lanie. Espo. A little help? Kate, go stand by the coffee machine." Kate looks at him suspiciously. "Please?"

Kate doesn't say anything, but moves to the other side of the room. She watches Javi and Lanie help Rick out of his chair. They stay close, but aren't holding him. Ryan follows with the chair, just in case. Rick moves one foot forward, followed by the other one. For the first time in a year, Rick is walking towards his wife—without a walker, without crutches, and without a cane. It's just him.

A tear escapes from Kate's eyes as she watches her husband. He reaches her side, and she places her hands on the side of his face, carefully stretching up to press a kiss to his lips. He takes a hand and wipes the tears from her face. "Happy Birthday, Kate."

"I love you, Rick."

"Always."

Ryan steadies the wheelchair as Lanie and Esposito help Rick sit back down. He still can't walk very far without being exhausted, but he has come so far from where he was a year ago. Kate looks at Rick with tears still in her eyes and presses another kiss to his lips. Before she stands up, she whispers in his ear, "I told Gates this morning. Let's tell them."

As Kate straightens up Rick looks at her as if to make sure she is ready. She nods and says, "Guys? I actually have a surprise for you all, too."

"Girl, no, it's your birthday, not ours."

"I know, Lanie, but this is kind of for me, too."

"If your about to tell us you've got another job in D.C. or wherever, just save it. You're not leaving again."

"It's not that…can I just tell you what it is?" Kate understands where her friends are coming from, but she just wants to tell them her good news.

Ryan, Espo, and Lanie just look at their friend, clearly understanding that she is getting frustrated.

"Okay, I take that as a yes. First of all, no, I don't have another job. Second of all, I will be taking some time off, but not for a while yet." Kate looks at Rick, then, Lanie and Ryan but settles her eyes on Esposito as she says, "I'm pregnant."

Lanie screams loud enough that Captain Gates hurries to the break room from her office. "Sorry Captain, I just told them about the baby."

"Ah, yes, congratulations, again, Detective Beckett, and congratulations, Mr. Castle."

"Thank you, Captain."

Lanie has tears streaming down her cheeks, and she hurries over to hug her best friend. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Lanie." By now, Kate is crying, too. Lanie releases her best friend, so she can hug Castle, and Ryan and Esposito congratulate Kate. The boys, then, move to congratulate Castle, and Lanie starts asking questions.

"How long have you known? When are you due? Are you gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Whoa, Lanie. Slow down—one question at a time. We found out about two months ago. I'm due in May, and we haven't decided if we're going to find out the sex of the baby. We'll see as it gets closer. It'll be at least another month before we can find out."

"Have you heard the heartbeat yet?"

"Yeah, it was…amazing…magical, almost." Kate's eyes well up with tears again, and her friend pulls her into another hug.

In this moment and for the first time in a year, Kate knows that everything is truly going to be ok. Her husband is going to walk—on his own—again, and they are having a baby. She can't wait to see what else the future holds.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last full-length chapter. There is an epilogue, however, that will be uploaded next week. :)**


End file.
